Vidas Interrompidas
by Sararl
Summary: Suportavas uma mentira? Há quem não suporte... E leva tudo até aos extremos... MOMENTO DE INSPIRAÇÃO!


Disclaimer: Não possuo nenhuma das personagens( : ( )e nao quero esta fic pra fins lucrativos  
  
Mais um momento de inspiração pra vos aborrecer!! : )  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** Vidas Interrompidas  
**  
Hermione estava junto à janela. Draco tinha-a deixado na noite anterior. Ia viver o resto da vida com Pansy Parkinson. Hermione não queria acreditar. Ele tinha-lhe prometido uma vida feliz a seu lado e agora tudo não passava de mentiras. E mentiras era coisa que ela não tolerava.

--

Malfoy e Pansy estavam na rua, debaixo dos seus capuzes. A chuva caía intensamente. Estavam de mãos dadas e de vez em quando, Draco punha os braços à roda de Pansy. Tudo parecia perfeito. Ele tinha esquecido Hermione e não tinha problemas. Até ao dia em que tudo mudou.

--

Hermione olhou-se ao espelho uma última vez. "Estás óptima" pensou. De facto, não estava nada mal. Envergava um vestido preto de cabedal sem alças e justo no tronco. A saia, que alargava da cintura para baixo, estava com cortes e aberturas como se tivesse sido rasgada. A parte de cima do vestido tinha uma espécie de cintos bem apertados. Os olhos de Hermione estavam sobrecarregados de eyeliner preto e os lábios, pintados de preto, mostravam um sorriso cínico, ornamentado por uma argola prateada. Saiu de casa com a cauda do vestido a esvoaçar, como um grande corvo preto.

--

Draco chegava mais um dia a casa. Um silêncio enorme inundava o ar. Draco chamou a namorada mas não obteve resposta. Tirou a capa e pendurou-a no cabide. Chamou mais uma vez por Pansy. Silêncio. Estava a começar a ficar preocupado. Chegou ao quarto e deparou-se com um espectáculo horrível. Pansy estava a contorcer-se de dores no chão do quarto contudo não emitia um único som. Draco correu para ela e ouviu uma voz familiar.

--  
- Achei que se ela gritasse ia ficar tudo muito barulhento, não achas Draco? - Hermione pronunciou lentamente as palavras, como se elas fossem facas espetando-se no corpo dele.  
- Hermione, pára! Ela está a sofrer!  
- Está? Não a ouvi... Crucio!  
Pansy Parkinson rebolava-se no chão e abri a boca de dor mas não saía nenhum som. As lágrimas estavam a encharcar o tapete mas Hermione continuava a agitar a varinha com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

--

Draco não podia esperar mais. Tinha que salvar Pansy. Pegou na sua varinha e deu um passo para Hermione. Ergueu a varinha e lançou-lhe um feitiço simples. Hermione não se mexeu sequer mas parou de torturar Pansy.  
- Já vi que não queres que a tua querida sofra, não é?  
Draco sentiu-se a amedrontar por dentro. Hermione era uma feiticeira bastante forte mas praticava o bem. Estava espantado por vê-la torturar alguém.  
- Hermione, pára! O que é que se passa?  
- Nada... Apeteceu-me torturar alguém e achei que ela era a pessoa indicada... Foi só roubar-lhe a varinha. Como a ti... Accio Varinha!  
Draco deu por si, estendido no chão, sem a sua varinha. O que poderia fazer agora? Mas ele conhecia Hermione. Ela não era do género de torturar muito alguém... NÃO ERA...

--  
- Sabes Draco, nunca pensei que a Parkinson fosse tão fácil de torturar... Ai, eu disse torturar? Queria dizer, MATAR! AVADA KEDAVRA!

--  
O que se passou a seguir foi demasiado rápido para Draco. Num segundo ele estava a olhar para Hermione e no outro estava a olhar para Pansy, deitada no chão, morta. A raiva apoderou-se dele e esqueceu-se que Hermione era um rapariga e que era a sua ex-namorada. Derrubou-a e deu-lhe repetidos murros.  
Porém, Hermione demonstrou não ser assim tão fraca. Atirou Draco contra uma parede e levantou-se, sem marca de hematomas.  
- Que espécie de monstro te tornaste tu? - Draco estava com dificuldade em andar mas levantou-se e encarou Hermione bem nos olhos.  
- Num monstro que não aceita mentiras.

--  
- Sabes, Draco, eu sempre - senta-te! - achei que nós podíamos ser felizes e...  
- Eu nunca vou ser feliz com um monstro como tu!  
- NÃO ME INTERROMPAS! E SENTA-TE - Hermione mexeu a varinha e obrigou Draco a sentar-se no chão. - Tu nunca me achaste um monstro... Tu amas-me lembras-te?  
- Eu não te amo, ouviste?  
- QUANTAS VEZES TENHO QUE DIZER PARA NÃO ME INTEROMPERES E TE SENTARES? - Draco foi projectado contra a parede e o lábio dele sangrava abundantemente - Draco, escolhe: ou comigo ou com ela!  
- Nunca contigo!  
- Pena - retorquiu Hermione, bastante calma, aproximando-se de Draco - Tu és tão bonitinho...

--  
Draco cuspiu na cara de Hermione.  
- É só isso que dás?  
- Hermione, tu não matas ninguém...  
- Não? Tinha a sensação que tinha acabado de matar a tua namorada... Ah... E a ti!

--  
Hermione só se deu conta do que tinha feito quando a luz verde lhe inundou os olhos. Tinha morto Draco e Pansy. Era uma assassina. A verdadeira e boazinha Hermione estava em pânico. Porém, a Hermione assassina estava calma e queria ir para casa, deitar-se na cama e gozar a felicidade de não se ter que preocupar com Draco. A Hermione má, assassina ganhou. Mas por pouco tempo... A boazinha era tão boa feiticeira como a má. A luz verde entrou no corpo de Hermione. Ela cerrou os olhos. Tinham caído, inertes no chão. Não a Hermione boa, não a Hermione má. A Hermione apaixonada que tudo tinha feito para recuperar o seu amor. Não foi da melhor forma. Agora, ela vagueia por onde pode, esperando encontrar Draco e ser feliz com ele... Tarefa impossível mas executável. Nem que tivesse que afastar o fantasma de Pansy de uma vez por todas.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Antes d os meus agradecimentos aos Evanescence. Foi depois de ver um videoclip deles (Everybody's Fool) que escrevi esta "fic". E foi tb a ouvi- los k a escrevi! Por isso, obrigada Evanescence (Amy principalmente)...  
  
Digam o que axam... É só carregar lá em baixo..


End file.
